The Summer everyone treasured and never forgot
by midnightestrella
Summary: Two tomboys who dress and act like boys meet the characters of Hetalia on Space Book. Not knowing that they would be best buds with a LOT of guys and having the best summer of their lives. They start having a bit feelings of being a family.. until Summer ends. Fernanda (Fernando) and Bernardette (Bernardo) Rodriguez are determined to have the best memories together. NO MORE OCS!
1. Chapter 1

**THE SUMMER EVERYONE TREASURED... AND NEVER FORGOT... **

CHAPTER ONE: FERNANDO AND BERNARDO, TWIN _**SISTERS!?**_

_**[a/n] Well, this is Midnight Estrella Here, writing a Fanfic. Hope this is a more romantic story then humor and adventure. This is my first story about romance and memories. My cool new OCs are starred in it. They're based on my relationship with my twin sister. This is dedicated to all who know this feeling and to my younger twin(Well, We are only 8 mins apart but you know what i mean!)Hope you really like it... :) And reviews are embraced, R&R por favor! Also, i will do a shout out to all the people who like this story! :3 :) **_

_**Bernardette/Bernardo**__**: ***__**Le sigh* I guess I'm the disclaimer. Midnight estrella does not own Hetalia, if she did then she would try to take over the world. And in later Chappies, we will be asking for 3 - 4 OCs to join the story. Also she doesn't want the story to go categorized as an YAOI, she's not comfortable writing about that. Well, HASTA LA PASTA!**_

_**Fernanda's POV **_

I woke up, my ebony hair that reached to the end of my ears, was a mess. I yawned and stretched, turning my head to my alarm clock. It was 6:32, I groaned , that stupid nightmare didn't end until it was 6:00.

Dragging myself out of bed, I walked out of my room. My T-shirt and shorts (I don't wear PJ'S. I don't know why, too tired maybe?) swished with every step i took. Ignoring the bitter coldness of the marble floor, i headed to the kitchen. I was stunned to see Bernardette at the table, 'cuz usually she went on the computer to download songs into her Ipod.

"Morning, Fern! Can you make me some hard-boiled eggs?" My sister addressed me by my nick name. Her stunning ruby eyes looked into my emerald irises. She had the same haircut as me,but her hair was honey golden brown. I nodded, "Sure, Bern." I slumped my shoulders a bit from waking up from an uncomfortable position. Walking inside the kitchen, i grabbed a pan and eggs. I setted the pan and started the stove. Pouring the water into the pan, I remembered what our neighbors called my sister and I: Fernando and Bernardo Rodriguez. It was odd to be called that because of our appearence, but we didn't mind. We really didn't care how others saw us as a boy or a girl, we just cared that they remembered us for the good memories we spent with them. Gently putting the eggs inside the boiling water, I staggered to the fridge. I scratched my head, wondering what to eat. Then I decided on cereal, I took out all the items needed and combined the was the first week of Summer Vacation and I felt like going BACK to sleep.

Bernardette frowned(or Bernardo, IDK!), "Fernando, are you still sleepy?" I nodded, not wanting to talk much until i felt more alert. I shuffled to the table, bowl and spoon in hand. Actually it was more like FORCING myself not to TUMBLE between strides and not TRIPPING on my own clumsy feet. When i sat down to eat, my eyes were a bit more focused and i opened my mouth, it felt like they were glued shut.

"H-hey, Bern. Where do you want to go today to begin our summer?" I felt much happier that i talked to my twin, sometimes i hated an awkward silence in the mornings. Bernardo was in deep thought, telling how is her little habit she does; looks at an object and stays in a trance, squinting a bit. Bern scratched her wavy messy hair, and grinned, having an idea in her head.

"What about going to the mall for SKILLET's new album, RISE!?"

"Yeah, we should go, also, we need to buy some clothes and shoes. Mine are growing more dull than I needed them to be," The last sentence I spoke while sighing in annoyance, but gave her a sincere smile,

"Well, later, ok? I'm going to check on my Spacebook." (See what I did!? ^o^!) Bernardette nodded and went to the stove to get her breakfast. I skipped to the computer and saw some unanswered friend requests. Curious, i scanned them.

Alfredthehero

BlackmagicArthur

PastaLoverFeli

TheAwesomeOne

PandaizcuteARU~

I chuckled, they reminded me of an anime my twin and I have been watching. I clicked on the button to make all of them my friends. Deciding on chatting with Alfredthehero, i wrote as EmeraldDragonEyes.

**EmeraldDragonEyes**_ : Hey, Whatzup!? What u doing!? I'm bored as hades. Lookin forward to the rest of the summer, any plans? _

'I don't really know him but i always talk to everyone like this. So, who cares, right!?' I thought in my head as i walked out to tell my sister about my new friends on the net.

"HEY, SIS! I GOT SOME FRIEND REQUESTS!" I heard my twin cry. She sped into the living room and shoved her phone in my face, throwing me off balance.

"OW!"she picked me off the floor and showed me the requests.

"Hey, that's the same people _**I **_have as friends. Except for EINSAMKEIT143," i poked at the screen in chibi form. That's weird. So, they really wanted to be friends with us, but I had an odd feeling about all of this. It seems this summer is going to be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : 2 Kuuderes and some countries**...** how bad can this go!? ;3 (Well, driving to the Mall to see them..) **

_**(A/N) Hey there! I'M Writing on a phone... I have trouble doing so. So maybe my updates will be slow, as usual, please R&R! And don't spam me with OC descriptions. Anyways, Here's a chappie for all u readers! :3 :) PS. Writing on a touch screen is very difficult. Trust me! **_

_**Fernando: Hola! I'm the disclaimer for this chapter! Midnightestrella does not own Hetalia. If she did then it would be chaos and insanity, causing people to think it's the end of the world. Then that would cause them to do suicide, and- never mind, I don't want to get into the details. Any ways enjoy the story! :3 :3 also Midnightestrella's hands hurt!**_

**_Bernardo: Hey!? Aren't you forgetting something!?_**

_**Fernando: OH! Thanks, Bern. Um.. Thank YOU Love-Peace-Anime For your last review. You made Midnight Estrella jump with joy! :3 **_

Bernardo's POV

I looked at my sister in disbelief, that's odd.

Looking at the computer, I replied, "Alfredthehero just replied. You know, I'm going to add these requests into my buddies list. Oh, and get ready, we will be going to the mall shortly. Ok?"" with that, I sat on the couch. Typing away on my phone. Fernando nodded and sat back on the computer swivel chair. I watched my sister typing, I smirked as I read the chat the two typed.

_**Alfredthehero:**_ _Hey, im doing fine. Are u comfortable talking to others_ _like that? U talk 2 me like u know me very well. And I'm not doing much, except chatting with u and slurpin soda. Where u going today? _

_EmeraldDragonEyes: Sorry, just bein myself, and im thinkin of going to the game store inside the huge Marilyn Mall. Hey do you know the new game comin out?! Think it's based on the book, War Z. U thinkin on buying it? I could not stop talkin or thinkin about it. It looks so cool!_

_**Alfredthehero**__:_ Yeah, im actually changing to go and purchase it soon. Maybe we can hang out at the store? Anyways, c ya, soon man. The annoyin Brit is forcing me to eat his cooking. Bye, :) ;)!

_**EmeraldDragonEyes**_:_ U really wanna hang? Well, im bringin my twin brother along, he wants_ _to purchase SKILLET's new album, Rise. _

_Do u mind? Oh, Well, Type 2 u later, bro-ski! _

I walked to my room to change, and as I slipped into my favorite ' I love being a tomboy' ,hoodieI heard my phone chime, meaning that someone replied in my buddies list. I walked to my bed and plopped onto it, picking up my phone.

_**BlackMagicArthur: **__Hello, I heard u r the twin brother of Alfredthehero's __new friend. Say, do u want 2 meet where they meeting? Hows summer so far 2 u? Stupid Alfredthehero won't eat the dinner I prepared for him. That BLOKE! :(_

_**RubyEyedSKILLETfan:**__ Yeah, im his twin. Say, u live with Alfredthehero? Ya'll sound really_ _close. Oh, and I can hang with u. Wanna go to the music store with my brother and I? Lookin for SKILLET's new album, RISE. Im gonna track it down until I find it, im serious. :) :3 _

_**BlackMagicArthur:**__ Well, u can say we're related. Also im honored to hang with u 2, but Alfredthehero is going to tagging along. I don't trust him that much. :) ;) Anyways that American always complains about my cooking, he should be grateful._

RubyEyedSKILLETfan: Thats fine, any friend of my bro is a friend of mine. :3~ Also we r going to get ready C U LATER! :3 :)

_ I always liked my username, it fit me. I stood up and yelled at my sister, "Let's go change! We are going to the Mall!" She nodded and put the computer to I heard my phone chime, EINSAMKEIT143 wrote to me. _

_ EINSAMKEIT143: Hello, I'm not very good at this whole writing on the computer thing. My dummkopf bruder is pestering me about i should be more sociable, all HE has is 2 idiots as friends. I really don't like typing but here i am chatting with u. Also my only friends is a quiet Japanese man and a loud Italian maybe we can b friends as well? I typed as quickly and surely, fearing that I would blow my cover in being a boy. _

_RubyEyedSKILLETfan: Hey, it took me awhile to get used 2 typing on my phone. But hey, i'm here writing like a pro! :3 Don't worry bro, i know how u feel. Your German am i right? Well, we can b friends, i'm thinkin on visiting to Germany. Well, i have to go to The Marilyn Mall to visit my brother's friends. U going there? _

_ EINSAMKEIT143: U have a bruder too? Do u think he can be annoying at times? And come to think of it i have to visit someone at the mall, mind if we meet there? My friends and my brother's friends are tagging along, is it ok for u and ur bruder? _

_ RubyEyedSKILLETfan: Yeah, itz ok, but it feels more like a family reunion. O.O! If u think about it... Well, C u later! :3 _

_ EINSAMKEIT143: C u later! :) _

I set my phone on my bed, i changed into my jeans. I slipped into my red sneakers, humming to 'Comatose' by SKILLET. Satisfied with my outfit, i went to my sister's room. As I knocked on the door, Fernanda grumbled, "Coming!"

_I sighed and went to brush my hair, feeling happy to meet my new friends. But then thoughts raced inside my head like a race car track during the race laps. What if they are a gang? It seems rather suspicious that all these new friends are meeting at the same place as us. What if they are adult predators that fake their ages and abduct teens my age?! What if they are murders? But they talk normal, they write like if they ARE my age. At the exact moment I heard a different voice in my head. But that's what they want you to think! So as soon as you put your guard down, they'll strike! _

"Who they hell are YOU?!" I hissed out loud, not talking to anyone in particular (Or so i thought). I'm your conscience. Silence... The voice inside your head! I rolled my eyes, "I thought you were WAY smarter than that, and NO your NOT my conscience, Your Fernando!"

My twin, who was hiding in the shower pouted, (Don't ask HOW she did it. Only God knows the answer to that! :3) "Your no fun!"

I chuckled, "It's not that, It's YOU who is SO not good at her stealth AND not knowing what i think about in my head!_" _

~Fernando's POV~

It was my turn to laugh, "Kururururu!~" (Me and my sister have unique laughs, Bernardo laughs like this: Kukukuku!~ *Ever since we watched Sergeant Frog she started to laugh like Kululu, IDK!*) "Silly little sister, I know what you think in your head. We ARE twins, even if we are fraternal. We have telepathy, remember that! " I gave her a smug grin, my hood was making shadows on my eyes, so i looked terrifying.

She rolled her red irises at me, and then exchanged her own smug grin, "and an addition to that, my power is speed and CAN'T beat that!"

I just laughed_, _"_**I** _Have strength and the power of protection!" I stepped out of my hiding spot_, _"Without me, your nothing!"

My sister stamped her foot down, "Without ME, YOUR nothing!" she glared, "You always need help!

I scoffed, "No, you your always in the WAY! You never let me fight my own fight!"

But then the two of us sighed in defeat, "actually we BOTH need each other." Then we laughed, forgetting why we even fought.

"Let's go, we need to meet up with our net buds and shop for clothes." Bernardo stated and opened the bathroom door.

"AND?!" I squinted at her and grinned.

She sighed, "AND Shoes."

I nodded and walked out, like a boss. Which meant I tripped on the carpet in the hallway. My twin laughed, holding her stomach, i glared.

"Your such a good friend," i said in sarcasm as she picked me up off the floor, " you pick me up AFTER your done laughing!"

"Y-your face *chuckle* WAS PRICELESS!" we walked out the door of the house with the car keys and our devices.

I gave her a fish face, " Glad i can give you the gift of laughter." She laughed at my funny expression, which made me wanna laugh with her or kick myself for humiliating myself in front of my sister.

We got into the car and I asked, "You know how to drive this red Lamborghini?" She smiled at me while putting on her earphones, "Of course I do, sis. If i didn't then i couldn't have my license, now, let's roll!" She started the car and pulled out of the driveway, onto the street. I put on my earphones and listened to Matryoshka by Gumi & Hatsune Miku:

1, 2, 3, 4

Kangae sugi no MESSAGE

Dare ni todoku kamo shirenai de

Kitto watashi wa itsumo sou

Tsugihagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA

Zutsuu ga utau PACKAGE

Itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji

Daremo oshiete kurenai de

Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu

Ah, waresou da

Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite

Ahh, shiritai na

Fukaku made

Anone, motto ippai matte choudai

KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite

Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?

Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?

Kando ryoukou 524

FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite

Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze

Sassato odore yo baka damar

Tende youchi na te o tatakou

Waza to kurutta choushi de hora

Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii

Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku

Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS?

Arama tondetta ADVENTURE?

Ashidori yugande 1,2 1,2

Ah, hakisou da

Watashi no zenbu uketomete

Ah, sono ryoute de

Uketomete

Anone, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto

KARINKA? MARINKA? Hou o tsunette

Datte datte gaman dekinai no

Anone, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto

KARINKA? MARINKA? Hou o tsunette

Datte datte gaman dekinai no

Motto suteki na koto o shiyou

Itai itai nante nakanaide

PARADE? MARADE? Motto hataite

Matte nante itte matte matte

Tatta hitori ni naru mae ni

Anata to watashi de RANDEVOUS? RANDEVOUS?

Arama tondetta ADVENTURE?

Ashidori yugande 1,2 1,2

Yoi tsubuse Utai dase Kyou mo hora

Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA

Anone, motto ippai matte choudai

KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite

Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?

Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?

Kando ryoukou 524

FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite

Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze

Sassato odotte inaku nare

Chu chu x4

Chu chu x4

After the song ended I started to listen to Secret Police by Hatsune Miku, which i whispered the lyrics:

Muda dazo! Omae wa miharareteru doko e nigeyou tomo

Kokka no tenpuku takuramu yakara o keshite warera wa nogashi wa shinai

Omae no subete no koudou PATAAN haaku shiteiru nani mo kamo o na!

Omae ga nounou to kurashiteru ma ni kyouryokusha wa fueteru

Omae no mawari no subete no monotachi tatoeba rinjin, douryou

Sara ni wa koibito, kazoku made mo ga omae o kanshi shiteru

Warera himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbu na no da!

Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru SUPAI katsudou torishimari

Asa kara ban made omae o miru x4

Omae o jihaku ni oikomu tame arayuru shudan tsukau

Kurikaesareru goumon arui wa joumyakuchuusha no yakubutsu

Arui wa omae no daiji na mono o hitojichi yousha wa shinai!

Dakara himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbu na no da!

Himitsu keisatsu shisou danatsu fuman bunshi o torishirabe

Kuru hi mo kuru hi mo omae o miru x4

Himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbu na no da!

Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru SUPAI katsudou torishimar

Asa kara ban made omae o miru! x4

Then My sister parked the car in front of the mall.

"Hmph," Was all i had to say. We both stepped out and locked the car doors. To tell you the truth, the mall was enormous. Mostly out of glass and the floors were marble. One time My sister and I, got lost in the same mall, our parents were worried and came looking for us...

"Fern?" My twin squeaked as we walked down the marble halls.

"Hm?"

"W-when,- I'm frightened!" We were very young yet we had better vocabulary than normal 6 year-olds.

I held her hand tightly, "Don't worry, i'm frightened as well." We kept walking, it felt like hours.

"Fern?! Bernie!?" We heard our mother and father cry, we ran towards their voices.

"MAMA! PAPI! ESTAMOS AQUI!" We were embraced and we were kissed on the forehead.

"Por favor, don't scare us like that!" Our parents replied in english with their strong accents. We held them tightly, looking like we would never let go.

"Lo prometo, to never EVER, run off again!" We vowed and kissed our dad on the nose. He laughed, his warm, coffee-brown eyes, twinkled. Mom carried me and Dad carried Bern, I felt like the happiest girl in the world...

"You ok?" Bernardo looked at me with worry in her ruby orbs, I shook my head to get back into reality.

"I'm ok, just zoned out a bit." She gave me a tiny smile and we head inside, pulling open the glass doors.

~Arthur's POV~

I changed into casual wear, "Hey, Are you done Alfred?!" I yelled into my phone as i raced to put on footwear.

"Almost, Iggy, and please don't yel-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! And don't be late, i hate it when you are!" I ended the call and brushed my hair, which still went to the same hair-style.

"That wanker! He raced home and left the food i made for him. He's NEVER grateful." I stomped out the house and went to my car, starting it up, I pulled out the driveway.

"He better not be late!"I growled through clenched teeth, Why? Because I was driving to alfred's house, angry and annoyed, "He better not be!"

*Time skip*

Alfred ran down his porch, putting on his bomber jacket. He went inside the car and buckled himself in.

"What took you so long!?" I spat as I drove down the street, still rather hurt that Alfred, (For, i don't know, the 1,000,000 time!?) didn't eat my cooking, (Author: But he won't admit it! :3).

"Dude, no worries I'm 2 minutes early! And anyways I had to search around my house for my casual wear, " Alfred declared and grinned.

I glared, "YOU MEAN 2 MINUTES LATE! Do you have an alarm clock!?"

He nodded, "Of course, Iggy!" I parked the car at the front of Marilyn Mall and we both unbuckled ourselves.

Then I cried in annoyance, "THEN USE IT!"

*End of Chapter 2*

Midnightestrella: You know, this chapter was more funny and interesting than the first, No?

Arthur: Well, it actually got more interesting because you put ME in there.

Midnight estrella: *Rolls eyes* I thought you APPRECIATED my stories! You, you- Dam idiot!

Alfred: He does and No, it wasn't more interesting when you put Arthur in there, it was because of me! *Smiles*

Midnight estrella: Don't make me hit you! :(

Arthur & Alfred: We aren't afraid of you! :)

Fernando: *Cracks knuckles* are these guys bothering you?

Bernardo: Hmm? *Pops neck and stretches*

Midnight estrella: *Grins Evilly* Why, yes, can you take care of them!? *Chuckles darkly*

Fernando & Bernardo : *Smiles sweetly* Of course!

Arthur & Alfred: *GULP!* *Runs away in fear*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Other POV's of strangers... Aren't they? *PART TWO***

_**[A/N] : Sorry for slow updates... :'( FORGIVE ME! *Cries and embraces the reader* Thank you for waiting.. *sniffles* anywho, I need to thank Stellathewolfbat And My sister 1Julivia for their reviews. YES 1Julivia is my sister, anyways you should check out their stories, Love at a party (For ShadAmy fans) and What is a Hetalia Unit? (For Hetalia Fans). Well, who's our disclaimer for this chappie? **_

_**Arthur: *sigh* Looks like I'm the disclaimer. Well, Midnightestrella does not own hetalia, if she did... you probably know that already. Also she said that she will need 3-4 Ocs for the future chapters so feel free to tell her the descriptions on your reviews! Or PMs... Anyways i need to go. So, bye! **_

_**Fernando: Also, they will be another pair of Ocs that Midnight Estrella created in those future chapters. She planned this out in a journal! So, I hope you like them, by what midnight told me is that they are fun and loveable, SHE JUST LOVES THEM! :) **_

_**Feliciano: HASTA LA PASTA! **_

_**Bernardo: Um, Feli, your suppose to say that at the END of the chapters... for now. **_

_**Feliciano: Oh, I didn't know... ok then, thank you Bern! Well, CIAO READERS!~ :3 **_

~Ludwig's POV~

I got up from the bed, sliding off the laptop. I changed into casual clothes and I went to my brother's room. I shook my head as i entered, sure Gilbert folded his clothes but he didn't clean his room. I sighed and parted the curtains, letting light flood inside. Gilbert groaned and rolled to the other side of his bed.

"Get up, bruder. We need to meet the others at The Marilyn Mall," I spoke sternly. All he did was shake his head and roll onto his back. Stubborn and lazy, were the only words that described him at this hour.

"Later, west." the prussian grumbled and covered his red eyes with a pale hand. I sighed, i pulled him out of bed and made him sit at the table.

"Jeez WEST! You didn't need to _**pull**_ me over here!" The albino rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Wait, you said we're going _**where**_?" His eyes were showing perplexion, all the way to the rim. I said and i felt like face-palming myself.

"To the Marilyn Mall."

"For what?"

"To meet the other countries."

"_**FOR?**_"

I sighed in annoyance, "To talk about the strange new Islands appearing in the atlantic ocean."

He looked at me in shock, "W-we always ignored those little tiny lands, why are they such a big deal now? Unless they are... They can't be! can they?" My Piercing blue eyes were gazing into Gilbert's ruby orbs,

"Actually they _**ARE**_, no what ifs or buts. They are the descendants of.. you know what." He looked down at the floor, not believing in what he was told,

"T-they can't be...NO, they just can't be." I shook my head and went to prepare breakfast.

~TIME SKIP~

"HURRY GILBERT! OR I WILL MAKE YOU RUN LAPS TILL YOU DROP!" I cried while walking into the front yard and getting the car started. Just 2 minutes later my bruder came scampering to the car and slamming it once he was inside. He grumbled how it was un-awesome that i threatened him with running laps.

We drove down the street, the radio was on and we listened to music, which meant Gilbert was singing along. I rolled my eyes and paid attention to the road ahead. I noticed that we had not much traffic today, then that's when i heard the radio: _**T**__**here seems to be a pair of enormous islands in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Scientists are claiming that they are rising, from the sea floor. They believe that they are the pieces of Atlantis rising from its watery doom. We will be informed more about this mystery, for now 4 questions are left: Are they telling the truth? Will the islands create massive destruction? Is it really Atlantis rising to the surface? What if they create a tsunami from the years of sinking? **_

I turned off the radio, cutting off the woman and the next song. I looked at Gilbert through the mirror, "Did you hear that?" He nodded and glared at me, clearly upset that i turned off the radio.

RING! RING! RING! Gilbert took out his phone and saw the caller's ID. I was curious at who might've called.

~Gilbert's POV~

I put my phone to my ear, "Guten Tag, Awesome one here!"

"GILBERT! Did you hear the news!? They seem to have noticed about the islands."

"Francis!? Ja, i heard the news. Where are you going?"

"To The Marilyn Mall, what, did you forget about the meeting? "

"Nein. The awesome one NEVER forgets!" I heard a slight chuckle at the other end.

"Of course, Gil. Well, I'll meet you and Antonio there. Au revoir*, Gilbert!"

"Bye, Freund**." I hung-up, then another person called, it was Antonio. I smirked and I put the phone to my ear once again.

"Hola, Gilbert! Did you hear the news!? I heard America, Canada, Britain, and Iceland are near the ocean and i believe that they have a good chance of claiming them!***" I shook my head and laughed,

"Nein, that is impossible, do you know that they are descendants of ATLANTIS!? No one can claim them, its not apart of the prophecy. _THEY_ are suppose to choose _US_, don't tell me you forgot that already! "

"Heh, well i'm just telling you if they could. Well, i'm driving Lovi~ and I to the meeting!~ Well, Adios mi amigo!~"

"Bye, Freund! I'll see you two with Francis!" I hung up and sighed, i felt happy that i had a chance to talk to my I remembered, "Hey, Bruder, aren't you going to pick up Feliciano?" He nodded and parked in front of an Italian Mansion.

"Oh," I said and gazed out the window to the sky.

An Italian man came bounding down the porch with a big smile on his face, he opened the door and sat at the passenger seat. He hugged Ludwig,

"Ciao, Ludwig! How was your morning!? Minewasratherlonelybutiwaskindalookingforwardtothe meetingandcanIdrive?Saydidyouhearaboutthenewisland sthatareformingintheAtlanticocean?Thereisarumortha tAmerica,Britain,AndIcelandhaveagoodchanceofclaimi ngbutyouknowRussiaHe'llprobablywilltrytoclaimthema swell!"

(Translation: Mine was rather lonely but I was kinda looking forward to the meeting and can i drive? Say, did you hear about the new islands that are forming in the Atlantic Ocean? There is a rumor that America, England, and Iceland have a good chance of claiming but you know Russia. He'll probably will try to claim them as well!)

I looked at him in confusion, seriously, All i caught was: "Ciao, Ludwig! How was your Morning!?"

but i guess Ludwig knew what he said so I turned away and hummed a song. Then we were heading off to Japan, or, er, somewhere near there. I still couldn't believe that Atlantis was rising...

_**Midnightestrella: Say, If Fernando and Bernardo are descendants of Atlantis then, hey, what can possibly happen? Sorry this chapter wasn't very funny and i think it was kinda boring but i wanted a cliff-hanger! even though i don't fancy them much, especially those suspense, horror ones, UGH! *Shivers* Any who, what do you guys have anything to say? **_

_**Gilbert: Yes! The awesome me has FINALLY has his own POV! Kesesese!~ **_

_**Ludwig: at least you got serious. We need some seriousness in this story! **_

_**Bernardo: Well, thank you all you reviewers and readers! Um, Fernando will not be able to speak for she is in her Bad Apple mood.. **_

_**Fernando: EVER ON AND ON I CONTINUE CIRCLING WITH NOTHING BUT MY HATE AND PARALYZING AGONY , TO TELL ME WHO AM, WHO I WAS, UNCERTAINTY, ENVELOPING MY MIND TILL I CAN'T BREAK FREE!~ **_

_**Lovino: You know it WAS pretty boring. You BARELY even talked about everyone else and it was mostly about that Potato jerk! **_

_**Midnightestrella: Say what you want, say what you want... Any who, i need a translator! :3 **_

_**Francis: Au revoir means "good-bye". :) Is that all you needed little Midnight? *Flips hair* **_

_**Midnight estrella: Yep, now you can leave! *waves good-bye* **_

_**Francis: I wonder where is Angleterre... *Sashays away* **_

_**Gilbert: Freund means "friend" in German. The awesome me is clearly a very awesome translator! **_

_**Antonio: LOVI~ There you are! *Hugs Lovino* **_

_**Lovino: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!? **_

_**Antonio: I walked here, duh! *Squeezes tighter* **_

_**Bernardo: Um, Toni? **_

_**Antonio: Hmm?~ **_

_**Bernardo: You're suffocating him... **_

_**Antonio: Oh. *Let's go of Lovino* **_

_**Lovino: Tomato JERK! *Punches Toni* **_

_**Arthur:*Gets chased by Francis* GET AWAY YOU BLOODY GIT! **_

_**Fernando: *Completely oblivious about the chaos in the room* AND IT WOULD ALL WOULD FADE TO BLACK!~ **_

_**Bernardo & Midnightestrella: CHAOS...**_

_**Midnightestrella: Anyways um, what I meant by Iceland, America, Canada, and Britain can have a good chance of claiming Atlantis is because I read in a book that Atlantis sunk because god Punished the Atlanteans for all this pollution. And it sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, guess why today the ocean is called that. Also the Atlanteans used the things that was a bit out of their time, Like coal factories and such. History lesson is over, you can review after Feli's speech. **_

_**Feliciano: HASTA LA PASTA!~ :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: *PART 3 Because I'm AWESOME like that!* Other POVs that weren't mentioned in the last chappie...much.. **

**[A/N]**_** Well, here I am.. writing an author's note for my readers... It's sad that I only have a few reviewers. But who cares! Anywho, I'll write a reader insert for all you Iggy fans! Maybe after a few chappies of this story, but I'm not really sure what to call it! *Sobbs* And sorry for making Germany a bit OOC in chappie 2! *Falls to knees in sorrow but then gained back her cheerful self* It's okay if I don't get OCs from you readers! Well, i'll need a disclaimer, Antonio? **_

_**Antonio: Midnightestrella doesn't own Hetalia, if she did then she'll call herself : El REY DE EL MUNDO. And I don't know if she will rule the world properly, meaning she'll have to kidnap all of the countries... Anyways Where's LOVI!?~ **_

_**ME: He's probably in the living room.. *Points the direction of thy living room* **_

_**Antonio: Are you sure? Because I thought I saw him coming over here... **_

_**ME: I'm positive. **_

_**Antonio: *Smiles widely* Gracias Estrella! *Skips out* **_

_**Lovino: That was a close one! Grazie Estrella! **_

_**ME: You owe me, *Pokes chest* BIG TIME! I lied to one of my favorite characters! **_

_**Lovino: I'll give you an avocado if you keep your mouth shut when Toni comes back to look for me. **_

_**ME: Of course i will! *Smiles widely and grabs avocado, gratefully* **_

_**Lovino: Anyways lets get this stupid 'Movie' chapter..er scene done! **_

_**ME: You think of it like a movie? *Raises a brow at the italian* **_

_**Lovino: Isn't it? *grabs remote and heads to my room which has a TV inside* **_

_**ME: wait, YOUR GOING TO MY ROOM!? *Follows Lovi into room* **_

_**Lovino: And? *Plops down on bed and clicks the button for the movie to start* **_

_**ME: We can watch this in my room.. but on ONE condition... **_

_**Lovino: And what would that be? **_

_**ME: OFF THE BED! **_

_**Bernardo: Thank you to: Tidoj1508, even though you don't read hetalia fan fictions! :3**_

**~Japan's POV~**

I was dressed in my casual clothes for the meeting in The Marilyn Mall. I decided to wait for Doitsu and Itaria. Kneeling down on my knees with tea to drink, Silence was blanketed all around me and the room. I liked the peace and the silence, I could hear nature just outside my door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Ah, it must be Doitsu and Itaria! I stood up and strolled to the sliding door, Sliding it open, I saw Germany-san, Italy-san, and Prussia-kun.

"Konnichiwa, Germany-san, Itary-san, and Prussia-kun," I replied, "I am ready to go." The trio nodded and tried not to let Feliciano hug me.

"Ciao, Kiku!" Feliciano cried, he always wore that big smile on his face.

We all walked to the car and strapped ourselves in. I sighed, 'Good thing Feliciano isn't driving..' Ludwig drove us down the streets and heading us towards our destination.

It was a silent drive until Feliciano spoke up, "Hey, Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Who called-a everyone to come-a to The Marilyn Mall for a meeting?"

"..."

I looked up a bit, "Actuarry, I am a bit curious myserf."

Ludwig glanced to Gilbert, which the albino saw and announced proudly, "Mexico."

Feli's eyes opened and widened, "Mexico? You mean Zitlally Juarez?" Gilbert nodded, "Ja!"

"Zitarry?" I questioned. All of them nodded at me, then went back to their separate attentions. I just assumed that I'll get to meet her at the Marilyn Mall...

~Fernando's POV~

We walked around and went inside a store. I saw an outfit that looked AWESOME! It had a green vest, a black buttoned-up shirt underneath, black jeans, a black tie, and a matching ebony hat with a green skull on the side. It also had a twin outfit that was red, I glanced at it a second time.

"You like that outfit, young man?" I jerked my head to a British man and next to him was another guy.

"Er, yeah. I actually do," Good thing my sister took off her 'i love being a tomboy ' hoodie. She wore a red T-shirt underneath it , she grinned.

"I like the red one!" Bern exclaimed in her boy voice, (which could fool anyone. I can also!)

The guy next to him laughed, did i know him?

_**Lovino: Of COURSE YOU DO! *Throws the remote at the TV which misses COMPLETELY* **_

_**ME: LOVINO! Shut-up! Do you want Antonio to find us?! *whacks him upside the head* **_

_**Lovino: Ow! I'm sorry... go on with the movie.. **_

"You really like that one, don't you?!" he replied. Wait, isn't he... My jaw almost fell to the floor but i kept my cool.

"So what's your name?" Bernardo took the words right out of my mouth, we both read minds, (to each other..).

"Actually, we really don't have time to socialize. We are suppose to meet some..er...brothers! " The british man dragged the other guy with glasses, out of the store.

"Uh, Bern-" I turned my head, my sister was already in the dressing room with her red outfit. I sighed but then i heard rushing of water, right outside of the store. It was getting louder, people were screaming. Wait, screaming? I poked my head out of the glass door entrance, people were running. The scene looked like a glitchy game, First they were just walking, wearing normal clothes, the next they were screaming, running for cover as a huge wave engulfed a part of the mall. They were screaming in a bizarre language, some parts I could understand, which freaked me out.

"THE WAVE!"

"AHH!"

"MOTHER!"

The last one broke my heart, I saw a young girl with a doll, clutching onto a crystal necklace. She was searching for her mother, I ran out the store, I reached out for her...until a wave was rushing towards my direction. My eyes widened in shock, i was frozen with fear. It was happening so fast i didn't have time to scream. _SPLOOSH! _The wave washed over me, I was confused, _Why am I seeing these visions? Are these memories? Or are they just my dreams popping into my head like a daydream? Why am I slowly dying? What have I done to make me suffer this way? Why am i... _I was sinking fast. I needed air, quick! I tried to swim to the surface, only to cause for me to sink even faster. Seaweeds were grappling onto my feet, then all of a sudden I opened my eyes to see i was still peering out of the glass door entrance. _What the fudge nuggets? _My sister tapped my shoulder, i spun around to see her in the outfit. It looked nice on her, red really suited her well.

"Did you hear that, Fern? I-i was scared," she whispered.

_**Lovino: Actually I'm-a confused as Fernando... **_

_**ME: Your suppose to be CONFUSED! That's what we WANTED you to be! **_

_**Feliciano: Hello, fratello! *Grins* **_

_**Lovino & ME: WHAT THE *BLEEP*!? HOW THE HADES DID YOU GET INSIDE THIS ROOM!? **_

_**Feliciano: I walked-a inside... anyways-a, can you rewind-a the movie? *Sits of carpeted floor next to Lovino* **_

_**ME: Sure! *Looks to Lovino* Where's the remote? **_

_**Lovino: I don't-a know. **_

_**ME: *Strangles Lovino* YOU LOST THE REMOTE!? **_

_**Lovino: *GACK!* Please-a DON'T s-strangle m-me! **_

_**Feliciano: LEAVE FRATELLO ALONE! **_

_**ME: Fine. *Let's go of Lovino* **_

_**Lovino: Let's *Exhales and breathes deeply trying to get oxygen* just-a watch the movie! **_

"Did you feel like you were _drowning?_" I asked her in a shaky voice. She nodded but then gestured at her outfit,  
"but how do you like it?" She tilted her hat, (Thumbs-up for MJ reference! ;3!~) and grinned.

"You should get red gloves to match. While you're doing that I'm going to change into my outfit!" I grabbed the outfit and sprinted to the changing to the room. As I finished , I stepped out to see a girl with a white shirt, blue jeans, and red flats. She had Medium black hair and baby blue eyes. She looked around the age 15.

"Hello, I'm Kelly. Say, you look like a guy, But I can tell you're a girl." she simply said and extended her hand for a handshake.

That's what i did, "You know, you look fun to hang out with. I really don't have friends..."

She gave me a smile, "You're such a kuudere! i can be your friend! " I just looked down, _I don't really need a friend. I have my sister, so i'm never alone. Do i really need a friend? _Then my sister spoke in my head: _**Of course you do, you are such a kuudere... I'm going over there! **_

I rolled my eyes as my sister was grinning.

"Hello! I'm Bernardette or you can call me Bernardo or Bern. That's my bro, (sis) Fernanda or Fernando or you can call her Fern!"

Kelly waved hello, "I'm Kelly! That's kinda odd.. but i'll call you Fern and Bern! Maybe we should get some ice cream. Where are you going afterwards? Can i join?"

"Sure! We're going to the arcade!" We both chirped.

~Spain's POV~

Lovino and I stepped out, I just couldn't stop thinking about Mi hermana, Mexico! The both of us walked to meet up with Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis, and Kiku.

"So, _Zitlally Juarez, _(Mexico) is holding the meeting. In _The Marilyn Mall?!_" Lovino asked, "It sounds ridiculous."

I smiled, "She's Mi Hermana, Lovi~ She knows what she's doing!" Then we all went inside the mall.

_**ME: so there you go. **_

_**Lovino: I'll pause the movie. *Walks to TV* **_

_**Feliciano: You know, I kinda want to know what happens next! *Bounces up and down* **_

_**Matthew: 'I hope I get noticed..' **_

_**ME: HOLY *BLEEP!* MATTHEW IS *BLEEP!* HERE! Why was i censored? I just said 'really?' **_

_**Lovino: *Gives a thumbs-up* You cussed and you probably feel good that you did, right? **_

_**Matthew: I'm s-sorry! I didn't know you were going to be scared! **_

_**ME: I'm OK, just , don't do that anymore, ok? **_

_**Antonio: LOVIIIII?!~ WHERE ARE YOU?! **_

_**ME: QUICK! EVERYONE IN THE CLOSET! *Pushes all of them inside.* **_

_**Feliciano: *Muffled* HASTA LA PASTA! **_

_**Lovino: Shut-up, Stupido!**_


	5. Chapter 5: DRAMA!

**CHAPTER 5: WHEN TWINS ARE INVOLVED IT SEEMS QUITE COMPLICATED (FINALLY meeting the strangers!) **

_**[A/N] Well, sorry for the slow updates! Um, I'm not sure if I'm ready to make a reader insert! (Sorry all of you Iggy fans!) :( But I can't wait to write the fantasy story based on this fanfic! I already have TONS of ideas for it! Also you get a few hints of what the new ocs I wanted to join in the fun! It might be a bit confusing but yeah! DISCLAIMER PLEASE! **_

_**Kelly: 'Night does not own hetalia or these characters listed: **_

_**Kelly Jackson**_

_**Aiko Higa **_

_**And HeartBelleChan's OC, she didn't tell her what the oc is but NO ONE is taking her position, Midnight promised! So thats why her oc won't be in this chappie.. sadly! :( I'm SUPER excited, I get to meet the characters of HETALIA! **_

_**Fernando: Well, There you go. **_

_***Continues the story from last chappie***_

_**Me: 'Its REALLY stuffy in the closet!' **_

_**Lovino: Move away from me! **_

_**Feliciano: Don't be like that, fratello! We are going to come out as soon as Spain leaves! **_

_**Matthew: if he ever does... **_

_**Me: I never knew you can be so snarky. **_

_**Matthew: hmph. **_

_**(Footsteps fade down the hallway) **_

_**Me: *Opens closet door* The perimeter of the area is not watched, I repeat, The perimeter of the area is not watched. It is safe to leave! **_

_**Lovino: *Stumbles and everyone falls like a stack of dominoes- EXCLUDING Matthew. He's WAY too.. er.. MATTHEW-ISH to fall* **_

_**Me: YOU IDIOTA! So freaking clumsy! *Tries to stand but can't seem to get up in push up style* GET OFF OF ME! **_

_**Lovino: Its not-a my fault, Mezzanotte*. Fratello is of my back! **_

_**Feliciano: Mezzanotte means Midnight in Italian, my dear fangirls! *Grins at audience* **_

_**Lovino: Who the (FILL IN YOUR OWN BLANK) are you talking to? **_

_**ME: YOUR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, FELI! NOW GET UP SO LOVINO CAN GET THE (FILL IN YOUR OWN BLANK) OFF OF ME! **_

_**Feliciano: Ok, Mezzanotte! *Gets off and we all stand up* **_

_**Me: For punishment, Lovino has to look for the remote DURING the movie, not 'what ifs' or 'buts'! **_

_**Lovino: I DON'T GIVE A *BLEEP*! That movie is stupid anyways! (Grumbles in italian some unfriendly words) **_

_**Me: Matthew, start the movie! (Grabs an avocado and eats) **_

_**Matthew: Sure, Midnight. *Starts movie* **_

_**Bernardo: Thank you Stellathewolfbat, HeartBelleChan, Tidoj1508, 1Julivia, and Love-Peace-Anime, you are all awesome! **_

_**~Feliciano's POV~ **_

"Ciao, Big Brother Francis, fratello, Antonio! Are you-a excited to meet-a Zitlally again!?" I grinned widely, not opening my eyes at all.

They all nodded and we went inside the mall, to tell you the truth, the mall was HUGE! I let a small "Ve~!" come out of my mouth. Lovino's eyes seemed to wander around the scene.

_**(ME: 'Scream' by MJ is stuck in my head, I pictured thats what is playing inside the mall!)**_

We walked for a few minutes and that's when we spotted two twins and a girl, they seemed very nice! They were in front of the game store/arcade, next to where our meeting was suppose to take place.

"Do you-a think those are the-a twins were suppose-a to meet?" Fratello asked and crossed his arms. We walked over, the girl and the twins noticed us right away but then ignored us. Ludwig cleared his throat and the ebony haired twin turned his head, so did the honey-brown twin. One of those songs that Ludwig's big brother listen and sing to were playing out of the blue.

_Oh, my! Feels just like i don't try! _

_look so good i might die, all i know is everybody LOVES ME! _

_Get down, swaying to my own sound! _

_Flashes in my face now, all I know is everybody LOVES ME! _

The dark haired twin calmly took out his phone, so it was _his_ ringtone.

"Yeah, mom? You'll be coming home late? Kay, I know. Adios, mama, _" _He hung up and looked at Ludwig, "You need to speak with me, sir? "

Ludwig looked at him, "You know, EINSAMKEIT143? Well, here I am."

The other twin smiled widely at him, "Is that your freunds?" He knew how to pronounce german well, to our surprise.

"Ja, they are. Well, only the italian and the japanese man." Ludwig gestured to us and I cried out, "Pasta!~"

I ran to them and greeted, "Ciao, I'm Feliciano Vargas! The german over here is Ludwig!" I said with my signature, "Ve!~"

" Fernando. You didn't tell me you had other friends coming! You little liar!" The baby-blue eyed girl said while elbowing the dark haired boy. Then I squinted, _Ve?~ That's not a boy! These twins are not boys! _ I looked at them in confusion and stepped in front of them and whispered, "Why are you dressed like boys?" They were frozen in shock but then looked calm and the one i think her name was Fernando glared at me. She whispered, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this, OK?!" I whimpered a bit, this girl can be scary!

"Well at least INTRODUCE the awesome ME!" Gilbert barked.

Ludwig face-palmed and sighed, "That one is Gilbert, my brother." Gilbert smirked and let a creeper face crawl out as he looked at the girl.

'_what's with that face that he's pulling?_' I frowned at Gilbert. Before the albino can tackle her, the girl gave him a death stare, but then smiled, "hello, I'm Kelly Jackson!" Gilbert thought better and avoided Kelly. I noticed that all of the girls can be a bit scary. A girl with short blonde hair, and baby blue eyes bumped into Kelly.

"I'm sorry" she miffed. She looked to see all of us, she blinked then rubbed her eyes. Her eyes were widened with shock and perplexion, but then she smiled.

"Oh, I'm Aiko Higa. Who are you three?" She asked the trio of girls.

"Oh, I'm Kelly! Kelly Jackson, can we be friends?" Kelly struck out her hand in greeting.

_**~Aiko's POV~**_

I looked at Kelly in confusion, "Er, Uh. Truth is, I'm not good at making friends..."

"Nor Am I." replied the green-eyed boy, WAIT that's not a boy! Why is she dressed like that? I kept that to myself, maybe she didn't anybody to know.

"I'm Fernando Rodriguez and this is my bro, Bernardo Rodriguez," she replied in the best boy voice i EVER heard, she could do crank calls if she wanted to! I smiled, "I'm Aiko Higa, It was a pleasure to meet you and i gotta go-" as I turned to leave, I bumped into Lovino.

"Watch it," he replied. I smiled sheepishly and i apologized.

"Wait!" Bernardo clutched my hand and I spun around to meet her ruby gaze. It seemed very awkward.

"Can you hang out with us? It would be great! we're going to go play at the arcade! So, can you? " it was something about her that made everyone want her as a best friend, i couldn't say no.

"Sure!" Kelly and Bernardo jumped with joy.

_Rise, Rise in revolution, RISE! _

_EVERYBODY ONE FOR ALL, SOUND OFF, THIS THE CALL! _

_Tonight, WE RISE! RISE! _

_MAKE A BETTER LIFE! EVERYBODY ONE FOR ALL, SOUND OFF, THIS IS THE CALL! _

Bernardo picked up her phone and growled, she glared at her 'brother' and-

_**Lovino: I FOUND THE (BLEEPIN) REMOTE! FINALLY! **_

_**ME: Great, NOW SHUT UP! **_

_**Matthew: You interrupted the movie... **_

- and snapped, "Really? WE ARE A FEW FEET APART!" Looks like she called her brother to get her attention. Fernando rolled her eyes and pointed at me, then i realized she wasn't pointing AT me. She was pointing BEHIND me. I turned for the 2nd time today and saw two guys walking towards us.

"Its ALFRED!" the Italian cried and hid behind the german.

"WAZ UP DUDES AND DUDETTES!" Alfred cried as he dragged Arthur to us.

"Ugh, american idiot. LET ME GO!" Arthur barked. Alfred let him fall to the ground and grinned.

Alfred chuckled, "You wanted me to let go..."

"Ohonhonhon! Angleterre, do you need help?" Francis teased.

"NO I DON'T YOU- FROG!"

"Um, can-a we have-a pasta? I'm hungry..."

"Maybe-a later, fratello."

"Hola, mi amigos." All of us snapped our heads to the voice. It was a girl with a cowboy hat, with ripped up jeans, a brown vaquera jacket, a white t-shirt, and boots. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she took off her shades, she looked intimidating.

"_Zitlally Juarez!_" Feliciano chirped.

Spain hugged her, "Hola hermanita!"

I sighed and smiled, this was going to be a long day..

_**Me: We don't have much time so, Feli? **_

_**Feliciano: HASTA LA PASTA!**_!

_**Matthew: I'll pause the movie.. *Pauses the movie* **_

_**Lovino: SO, can we watch it again? **_

_**ME: NOOOO!**_


	6. Chapter 6: OCS!

Chapter: 6 **WHO **_**ELSE**_** IS GOING TO JOIN THE PARTY?! AND SPEAKING OF WHO... WHERE'S CANADA (MATTHEW)?! **

**[A/N] UGH! I couldn't get to WRITE! i'm SOOOO sorry my AWESOME READERS! *SOBBS* **

**Kelly: Need a tissue? **

**Me: Thank you, little soldier! *grabs it and blows nose* Now, there will be 3 ocs joining in the fun. But my AWESOME disclaimer will tell you! **

**Francis: OHONHONHON!~ I'm your disclaimer for today!~ **

**Me: GO AWAY, FRANCE! **

**France: Mais, Minuit! **

**Me: DON'T YOU 'BUT, MIDNIGHT' ME! *Crosses arms* **

**Francis: ... **

**Me: FINE! Go, knock yourself out... **

**Francis: Merci! **

**Me: **_**literally**_**.. Hmph. **

**Francis: Minuit does not own Hetalia, if she did- **

**Me: They already know that, just tell them about the new ocs joining! **

**France: Tres bien. Minuit, does not own: **

**Kelly Jackson **

**Aiko Higa **

**Alexis 'Alex' Cinderveil **

**Corazon Dela Cruz **

**Morgan Harris **

**Hmm... A lot of girls... no boys? **

**Me: GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! **

**Francis: *Slinks away in fear* Non! Just a simple question, Minuit... **

**Me: We promised to NOT interrupt the story, RIGHT LOVINO?! **

**Lovino: yeah, yeah, whatever... **

**Matthew: ****Yeah, we promised! *****Squeezes pillow***** **

**Me: AWWW! *Glomps Canadian* **

**Lovino: Let's just get this movie started! *Starts movie* **

**Francis: Oui! **

**Me: So.. Francis, Lovino, Matthew, and I are in the same room... That's odd... **

**Francis&Lovino&Matthew: And?... O.o?! **

**Me: Nothing, just WATCH THE DAM SCREEN! **

**Zitlally: thank you to: hopeofabrightfuture, 1Julivia, HeartBelleChan, Stellathewolfbat, Tidoj1058, Love-Peace-anime, and Ladybookworm18 for her PMs! Midnight says all of you are AWESOME! :) **

**Matthew's POV **

This mall was _**HUGE, **_I'm not kidding! I strolled around, with little Kumijanro, er, I forgot his name, in my arms.

"So, er, Matthew. Um, do you know where everyone is?"

I turned my head to see a girl with silky dark chocolate hair in a bun, and wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and a viser.

"Y-you can see me?" I asked a little surprised.

She smiled brightly, "Of course," she walked beside me.

I looked at her, "Um, what's your name?"

"Corazon Dela Cruz."

"Hmm."

"Or you can call me 'Philippines'!" Corazon replied.

I rose a brow, "Your a personification of a country too? What are you doing in The Marilyn Mall?"

She tipped her viser, "Same as you, for the meeting! " I simply nodded until I bumped into someone, which was STRANGE because usually people would bump into me, or ignore me.

"Oops, um, Are you Matthew? Matthew Williams? " I looked into Olive-green eyes which looked stern and focused.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

She straightened her 'I'M A BOOKWORM, GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?!' T-shirt that had a small person (It's called a chibi my dear Canada!), with a pudgy body holding up a book.

She sighed and looked annoyed, "Don't tell me those guys forgot about you again!"

"Um, What's your name?" S-she actually CARED?!

"Morgan, Morgan Harris. You are going to a meeting, right?" she fixed her glasses and went to a potted plant, she swiftly took out a skateboard that was hidden behind it. _The what?! _

Morgan placed the skateboard on the ground, "You know, I'm going to teach them a lesson! " I wore a puzzled expression, Corazon wasn't very different.

"Get on you two!" She grabbed my hand, almost instinctively, I grabbed Corazon's wrist and we were zooming down the mall. Making a lot of shirts, skirts, and dresses fly-up. '_Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?_' Corazon, I SWEAR, she looked like she was gonna toss her cookies, RIGHT THEN AND THERE! She looked at me,then she glared at Morgan. I thought if Morgan can skateboard THIS fast and surely, Alfred wouldn't be late for ANY meeting!

"MIND IF YOU SLOW DOWN?!" Corazon shouted at the, WAIT, Morgan's CANADIAN?! She surely looked the part.

"What are you?"

"I'M CANADIAN-IRISH!" Morgan's hair swayed rapidly as she grinned widely.

I turned my head to see, a. girl. Yes, a tomboy, in fact.

She was running towards us, '_please, please don't let us collide!_'

**Alexis's POV **

Okay, seriously, I didn't know what I was doing. The people on the skateboard were speeding past the skate park. (Yes, the mall had a mini skate park inside!) I raced towards them, '_looks like fun!_' i grinned mischievously. I quickly swiped a skateboard faster than you can say, ALEXIS CINDERVEIL! I slipped it under my feet and steered HARD right, I needed to catch up with them.

I was side-by-side with the pale skateboarder girl.

I twirled my goggles teasingly, "Missed something?" the girl looked at her finger, her mood ring was nowhere to be seen. She glared and stopped her 'ride'. The girl with a bun looked like she was going to barf. Matthew looked worried for her. '_No, way!_' That was NOT Canada being worried for the girl, It just couldn't be! The girl with the skateboard picked it up and held out her hand, she gave me a fake smile.

"_Hello, I'm Morgan Harris. It was a pleasure to meet you!_" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my Silver eyes, I moved my 'I love SKILLET' bracelet up.

" Well, hello to you too! I'm Alexis Cinderveil!" I shot back.

"Give me it back."

"Nope."

"GIVE IT."

"No."

"GIVE IT BACK, NOW B**CH!" I gave it back to her,

"What a _colorful_ vocabulary, _Morgan!_" I replied sarcastically and fixed my bini. She rolled her olive-green eyes, and mumbled some unfriendly words.

"Did you even know WHERE the meeting is held?!" Matthew exclaimed, flailing his arms, now where's kumajiro?

Morgan looked at him, "Of course I do, now follow me." She walked to the arcade/game store. I grinned, (IDK, but i imagine the grinch kinda smile! :3) "Meeting? Now this I _gotta_ to see!"

The girl with the bun looked at me, "I'm Corazon Dela Cruz."

"Alexis Cinderveil, are you a fan of SKILLET?" i asked. She shook her head, my heart plummeted down, DOWN, my chest. We past a cafe, and saw the countries talking, strangling, and bickering to one another.

'_Oh, This will be SOOOO fun!_' I rubbed my hands together in deviousness.

**Zitlally's POV **

They looked at me in shock, like, JAWS ON THE GROUND, kinda shock.

"I said it, I think _I _should take care of the new countries."

Arthur looked at me then spoke, "Are you sure, Zitlally?" I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hermana, you know it's a lot more difficult than it looks." Antonio replied.

Fernando patted my hand to catch my attention, "Who's the 'new' countries?" I grinned at him then stroked his ebony hair, "Someone I barely met today." Bernardo was jumping with joy, he finally found SKILLET's new album.

"You found it, hermano?" Fernando asked.

"YESSSSS!"

I turned to Alfred, "Speaking of brothers, where's Matthew?" At the same time a girl with curly dark brown hair came barging in with my brother.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT MATTHEW, AGAIN!"


	7. Chapter 7 Hints of 2p!

**CHAPTER 7: PART TWO, A COINCIDENCE AND PROBABLY SOME FUN! **

**[A/N] ME: HELLOOOOOO! :) MY WONDERFUL READERS! This chappie is going to be fun! Also, Maybe you'll think of a few new pairings... DrenXFernando or ArtemusXBernardo, OOPS! O.O, I spoke too much! UGH! Pretend that you didn't hear anything! **

**Lovino: That's not-a going to help-a. **

**Me: SHUT UP! I wasn't talking to you! **

**Lovino: Stupida! **

**Me: IDIOT! **

**Francis: Hey, hey, We are here to watch ze movie, not you two blabbering your love confessions! **

**Lovino&Me: WE **_**HATE **_**EACH OTHER YOU, IDIOT! **

**Francis: say whatever you want, you like each other! **

**Lovino&Me: YOU'RE DEAD, FRANCIS! **

**Matthew: Keep it down! We're going to get caught! **

**Gilbert: Hey, Francis!- *Opens doors* Oh, hey Birdy! **

**Matthew: hello, Gilbert. Please don't tell Antonio where we are, Lovino is already furious... **

**Gilbert: The awesome me promises! **

**(Both turn to see that Francis is being strangled by Me, and being punched in the stomach by Lovino) **

**Kelly: Who's the disclaimer? **

**Aiko: C-can I be the disclaimer? **

**Alexis: AW! I wanted to be the disclaimer! **

**Morgan: Shut up, Goggles girl. Let Aiko be it! **

**Alexis: Your the one to talk, FOUR EYES! **

**Kelly: Um, guys? **

**Morgan: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FIGHT AGAINST ME?! **

**Alexis: I'M RIGHT HERE! **

**Kelly: You know, Aiko. Just do the 'disclaiming'! **

**Aiko: O-of course! Um, Midnight doesn't own hetalia and the ocs in this story! **

**Corazon: I guess **_**I**_** have to Start the movie! *Starts movie and everyone shuts up* **

**Zitlally's Pov **

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT MATTHEW, AGAIN!" A girl with dark brown curly hair, came barging in with Matthew, my brother.

"It's an ACTUAL meeting, hehe, This is going to be fun... " a girl with chrome aviator goggles was smirking. Okay, seriously, There's a LOT of girls in here (I'm exaggerating, but you know what i mean)...

Fernando looked at them wide eyed and confused. The girl with the bun tipped her viser, she smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Corazon Dela Cruz. The personification of the Philippines."

"Why, It's a pleasure to meet you miss, I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Wazz-up! I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

"Bonjour, I'm Francis-"

"NO ONE needs to know about you, codger!"

"Say whatever you want, BLACK SHEEP!"

"I'm Feliciano Vargas~ and this is Lovino, my fratello!~"

"Ciao..."

One girl spoke up, "Hey, I'm Kelly Jackson!" Arthur and Francis were strangling each other, which made everyone have sweat drops.

" Don't worry about them. I'm Bernardo Rodriguez and my brother is Fernando Rodriguez." the twins smiled and that made their curls bounce a bit.

"Aiko Hi-Higa, It's a pleasure to meet you..."  
Toni gave his sunshine smile, "Hola, I'm Antonio Carriedo."

I nodded and moved my pony tail on my shoulder, "Hola, I'm Zitlally, Zitlally Juarez."

The girl with Matthew let him go and pushed back her glasses, "Forgive me for my uncalled for, interruption. I'm Morgan Harris. I just came to guide Matthew to the meeting." Ludwig nodded slowly, Gilbert made his signature, "Kesesese!~" I rolled my brown eyes at him. Kiku bowed in front of them, they exchanged the greeting.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Honda Kiku, or as everyone addresses me as, Kiku."

"Wazz-up? I'm Alexis Cinderveil, but you can call me Alex." The girl twirled her goggles in a playful manner. She looks like the trouble maker type, we have to be on our toes for this one.

Bernardo hugged the album to his chest, Alexis's silver eyes widen, "NO WAY! SKILLET'S NEW ALBUM!?" The two of them had a fangirl/boy moment. Fernando joined in as well, They were bunched up in a group.

"Is it the last one?!"

"Nope, I got an extra one so, you can have it."

"YAY! You're a SKILLET fan! It's hard to find them in person, and not a lot of people know about them, sadly..."

"SKILLET is awesome!" they high-fived each other. Corazon was already having small-talk with Aiko. Morgan stayed quiet, listening to Arthur about fairies and magic. Ludwig looked like he was going to explode, Fernando quickly noticed and yelled:

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP! LUDWIG IS GETTING IRRITATED!**"

Morgan grinned, maybe this guy isn't so bad. Alexis did as she was told and sat quietly. Feliciano looked to Fern, worried yet cautious. Lovino just cursed and crossed his arms. Bernardo gestured for Ludwig to talk.

"So, I believe It's settled. Zitlally will take care of the new found countries." Everyone nodded and smiled at me. I grinned back and stood up, "Um, Fern, Bern, where did you wanted to go?" The twins looked at each other and cried: "TO THE ARCADE!"

**Corazon's POV **

After the meeting, Alfred and Fernando bought a game called 'War Z'. They promised to let me and the others play it when they came over at their homes. Right now, we were in the arcade. Morgan and Fernando were at the Karaoke. People were putting the I LOVE YOU signs with their hands and jumping up and down. Hey, I was one of them, They were good! Next Fernando insisted that Bernardo and Alexis to go and do a duet of, 'Monster' by SKILLET. And they were AWESOME!

**Bold: Bernardo **__

_Italics: Alexis _

Underlined:__BOTH

**The secret side of me, **

**I never let you see,**

**I keep it caged, **

**But I can't control it.**

**So stay away from me,**

**The beast is ugly,**

**I feel the rage,**

**And I just can't hold it! **

_It's scratching on the walls_

**In the closet, in the halls!**

_It comes awake_

_And I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed_

**In my body, in my head!**

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

**Make it end! **

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

**My secret side I keep**

**Hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged**

**But I can't control it**

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up_

_And break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

**Make it end!**__

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun,

I must confess that I feel like a monster!__

We all jumped up and down, this was epic! I don't need Concerts! Maybe we should do this everyday...

_I feel it deep within,_

**It's just beneath the skin,**

I must confess that I feel like a monster

_I, I feel like a monster!_

**I, I feel like a monster! **__

_It's hiding in the dark_

**It's teeth are razor sharp**

_There's no escape for me_

**It wants my soul,**

It wants my heart!__

_No one can hear me scream_

**Maybe it's just a dream**

_Or maybe it's inside of me_

**Stop this monster!**

_I feel it deep within,_

**It's just beneath the skin,**

(GROWL)I must confess that I feel like a monster!

_I hate what I've become,_

**The nightmare's just begun, **

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

_I feel it deep within,_

**It's just beneath the skin**

I must confess that I feel like a monster

**I'm gonna lose control**

_Here's something radical_

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster [4x]

Everyone shouted how awesome it was, (Even Prussia!) It was fun, I think everyone had a great time. I hanged out with Fern, Bern, Aiko, Morgan, Kelly, and Alexis, we were laughing, well, except me and Morgan, we hid it behind a hand. Then that's when Fernando noticed a boy, he _was_ pretty cute. Ok, All of the girls (most) knew that The twins were girls. Morgan teased Fern, (she doesn't know! or, er I think..), "You _like_ him, Don't ya, lover boy?" okay, This made her uneasy.  
"I'M NOT GAY!" she hissed. Looks like Morgan is a Yaoi fan. I saw Alexis snicker and Kelly face-palmed.

"We're homies!" Fernando cried and walked to the boy. We all leaned in to listen to the conversation, except Bernardo... he or should i say she.. walked over and we noticed the boy wasn't alone. Another guy stood next to him, he had milk chocolate hair and calm caramel eyes. He smiled at Bernardo.

"They _KNOW _each other? they didn't tell us _ANYTHING _about this!" Kelly whispered-shouted at us and she was confused as I was.

Morgan shook her head and hissed, "Sometimes your ANNOYING as hel-" That's when her eyes widen in shock, Alexis smirked, "what's wrong with _**wormy**_ over 'ere?" Morgan was still in shock, she seemed that she didn't hear the insult. I couldn't forget the look on her face, whatever it was, it was horrifying. Her eyes were filled with terror, it scared me so.

"Morg! What's wrong?!" I asked, but all she did was shake her head. Her usual serious face was back again and glared at all of us.

"What the F**k is wrong with your faces?"

We all gained our composure and I sighed, "your.. face.. you were scared.."

**~Morgan's POV~ **

"Sometimes your ANNOYING as hel-" That's when I heard a taunting voice:

" 'Member me, little _bookwormy_?" It seemed that time stood still as death, everything seemed dark, I didn't see anyone else.

"What the F**k do you want? _Nagrom!_" My 2p! growled and whispered in a furious tone, "What? I can't visit my 1p! self?"

I snarled, "GO BACK TO THE 2P! UNIVERSE!" Nagrom Cursed and left, everything went back to normal.

"what the F**k is wrong with your faces?"

Corazon sighed, "Your...face.. you were scared.." I shook my head and walked to the group of boys.


	8. Chapter 8: FLUFF!

**CHAPTER 8: The continuing tale from last chapter... WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF! **

**[A/N] HELLOOOOO! I'm still alive! Anywho, I need to ask all on you, do you want me to create some boy OCs for the girls? I'll already have 2 yeses from Stellathewolfbat and hopeofabrightfuture sooo... yeah! Please Pm me or review your answer! The new guys will probably have an entrance in this! Alexis? TAKE IT AWAY! *Points finger guns* **

**Alexis: HECK YEAH! Um, Midnightestrella doesn't own Hetalia or the AWESOME reader's oc's or their 2p!s, kay? Now LET THE MOVIE BEGIN! **

**Morgan: Your annoying, goggles girl... **

**Me: Don't fight please!**

_**{Song that is stuck in my head: 'Me Against The World' By Simple Plan. Listen while you read!~ :3}**_

**~MORGAN'S POV~**

"What the F**k is wrong with your faces?"

Corazon sighed, "Your...face.. you were scared.." I shook my head and walked to the group of boys.

They guy with caramel eyes grinned and stuck his hand out in greeting, I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Artemus, Artemus Davidson, Dren's cousin!" He nudged the guy who stood next to him.

"I'm Dren Davidson. Arty is my cousin." He replied in a soft yet stern voice. I nodded and glared at Fernando, she didn't tell me SH*T!

Bernardo smiled, "Oh, Look, It's Alan Thompson and Will Freeman! Never saw them in a Looooong time..." Two guys walked up and the group of girls came forward to meet them. The guy with the hood that covered his face stayed quiet. All Alexis saw was his black bangs and the tips were dyed a dark purple. I rolled my Olive-green eyes at goggles girl.

"Already falling, goggles girl?" I teased Alexis. She glared and everyone introduced each other. I learned their names:

The one with the hood was Alan Thompson. He really doesn't want anyone to look at him, which I thought was strange. Will was the one with dirty blonde hair and night blue eyes. Alexis, (Being the Idiot) Stepped up to Alan, he stepped back, unsure.

" Wh-why are you..?" He stammered as she tippy-toed to his face. I face-palmed and cursed under my breath, "Dumba**."

**~ALAN'S POV~**

"Wh-why are you...?" I stammered as Alexis tippy-toed to my face. She smelled of green apples, _fresh breath? _

I stepped back more, 'dang it! she's getting closer!' Will looked worried, Dren and Artemus didn't look any different. Then my unpleasant murky hazel orbs looked into beautiful, alluring, mischievous, eyes. She brushed up my bangs and her eyes widened, it seemed that I was swallowed in the color of silver.

" I like your eyes. Why do you cover them?" I was stunned at her words. I told her what I told everyone else:

"I don't like my eye color.." I jerked myself away from her and blushed uncontrollably. The girl whose name was Morgan, face-palmed. Aiko was a bit upset, Kelly looked around, a bit awkward, Bernardo gave me a look that meant, 'I'm sorry. She's just a bit curious.' Fernando shook her head and smacked Alexis on the shoulder.

"OUCH!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

" DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO HIT ME!" She barked at my friend. Alexis growled and twirled her goggles in anger. I smiled faintly and replied, "hey, It's not your fault... you're not the first." I fought back the quiver in my voice. Alexis looked at me in surprise, I think she heard my voice shake.. DANG IT! _' why am I so emotional sometimes? No wonder my 2p! self hates me...' _ She turned away, I did as well. I was blushing, i was wondering if she was blushing too...

"Hey, wazz-up?!" Hey, it was America! I turned and he smiled at me,

" Haven't seen you in a long time, Alan!" Then it was fernando's and Bernardo's turn to gasp. As if on cue, the twins gasped.

"ALAN! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW ALFRED! YOU LITTLE!" I chuckled at them as Prussia came behind Alfred.

"Guten Tag, Alan! Ze Awesome Prussia hasn't seen you for a loooong time!"

" Guten Tag, Gilbert. I really didn't expect you to be here, really..." I grinned as Alfred gave me a bone-crushing handshake. The group of my new friends had their jaws on the ground. I knew what they were thinking: HE DIDN'T_ TELL US!?_ That's when I heard Dren's ringtone: Panda Hero by Megpoid GUMI..

**haizai ni PAIPU sabita sharin **

**meimei ni kurutta kaiga no ichi **

**kiiroi DAATSUban ni chuusha no hari to **

**HOOMU BEESU ni houshi no te **

**o-komari naraba aitsu o yobe **

**soudentou ga kakomu GURANDO **

**shirokuro aimai na seigi no HIIROO **

**hidarite ni wa kinzoku BATTO~ **

He took out his phone and put it to his ear. Then he looked at the caller ID to check. Dren frowned and ended the call. I decided to not ask about it,

"I know, I know guys. Um-"

" Do you want me to tell them how we met?!

" I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED!"

"Ze awesome one shall tell!"

"YOU _TOO!?" _

"Okay then, i'll tell you!"

"NOO!"

[A/N At this time you can listen to England's character song: Pub 'n' Go my awesome readers! :3 or any song right now..]

**~Alfred's pov in flashback then goes back to Alan..~**

" _It was like if it happened yesterday..." _

_It was raining a bit and there was a bar that I go when I want a drink. Gilbert was there, he gestured for me to seat. I decided to sit with him, since Francis and Antonio weren't there. I noticed someone sitting by himself, I told Gilbert about him. We thought about sitting with him, we walked over . The guy was CRYING! _

" _He's probably a bit-" the guy looked at me with so much remorse that it made me want to cry. But you know, heros DON'T cry! He hid his face with his grey hoodie. He looked like he was 14, why was a kid in a BAR?! _

"_Was ist los, Junge?*" Gilbert asked as he sat next to him. The kid just shook his head then wiped his tear-stained face. _

"_Nothing. Nothing's wrong.." he lied and sniffled. I shook my head and sat by him, "Hey, it's okay Dude. You can tell us what's eating you." He nodded and told us: _

" _It's m-my dad, he doesn't love me... Nor does my older sister. They don't want me in their lives.. I knew they didn't like me. But why? Is it because I looked like mom too much? Was it because my mom had the same eyes that I have? Did it hurt them every time I was near them? Staring at them with the same eyes that is now lifeless in my mother's eyes?" He hiccuped and wiped his face again with his sleeve. _

" _All because of those pretty eyes?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise, " Y-you like them? You're not lying to make me feel better, are you?" _

_Gilbert shook his head and grinned, "They are awesome, little Junge!" Then he gave me a grin that seemed to brighten up the room. _

_Then Gilbert and I asked quietly, " Why are you in a bar?" The kid answered, " My dad nor my sister would find me here... My name's Alan, Alan Thompson. Can you be my friends?" _

_We both nodded and he asked us to promise not to tell anyone.. _

Alfred put a finger to his chin in thought.

"That'z how we met Alan!" Gilbert exclaimed. I felt like slapping their faces.

"BUT YOU PROMISED!" I cried in embarrassment and sorrow.

"Hey, we had to tell them, little dude! Or else they would think of _other _ways how we met!" Alfred protested. I sighed and turned away from the idiots, which meant I bumped into Alexis.

_DANG IT! _Will and kelly face-palmed in unison. Morgan looked like she was going to bang her head on the nearby machine. I knew what everyone was thinking... _such idiots! _

**~Will's POV~ **

Kelly and I face-palmed in unison, which made us giggle, AT THE SAME TIME! We shook our heads when Alan and Alexis were blushing and quickly separated.

"Poor, Alan. He never had someone look at his eyes so close before..." I sighed.

Kelly rose a brow, "Really, Will?" I nodded and the two of us walked to a Virtual shooting gallery.

" hey, want me to get you something? I'm really good at these games.." I asked. She grinned and nodded. I got in line and we were next.

I cocked the gun and shot down the targets.

_CONGRATS, YOU WON: A RED RACCOON PLUSH!_ The screen read, a small metal door swung open and I gently got the plush, I liked animal plushes but I really didn't like REAL wild animals.

"Here." I replied and gave the stuffed animal to Kelly. She grinned and hugged the red raccoon.

"Thanks, uh, Will.." She blushed and hid her face in the toy. I grinned and said, "Your welcome!" Then another voice replied behind me, "What a pleasant surprise, I fell in love with her 2p!, Maddie Marie." Eric, my 2p! replied, giving me goosebumps.

"why are you here?"

**A/N: dum, dum, dum! A REAL CLIFF-HANGER! um you can review after this: **

**Was ist los, Junge?: what's wrong kid? In german. TELL ME IF I THIS IS WRONG. I USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE. **

**Aiko: Feli? **

**Feliciano: **_**HASTA LA PASTA!~ :3!**_


End file.
